I Might As Well
by fanfictionator
Summary: Sitting through a boring lecture in Potions, isn't that interesting. Truth and Dare is though. What will happen when Draco gets caught in a dare and receives one he could never do. Right? Read to find out. One-shot


**A/N: I just decided to do a quick one-shot and I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As odd as it may seem, I am not the author/owner/co-owner or anything of the sort, of Harry Potter. **

**I Might As Well**

"...And when you put the stone in, remember to stir for exactly four seconds clockwise and then two seconds counterclockwise or else the..." Snape drawled on in his leering voice and Hermione sat straight up in her chair, listening intently. Behind her sat a snickering boy who had just told Pansy how many times he had fully cheated on her in the last month. The Slytherins had heard this particular lecture many times and decided to play a quick game of Truth or Dare.

A gasp came from the corner and Hermione turned to scowl at Pansy Parkinson who was in tears.

After what Draco caused from telling the truth, he decided that dares would be more proficient.

"Truth or Dare, Draco?" Blaise was smirking at him, most likely because he had a really good one for each choice.

"Dare." He said it so flatly that Blaise didn't even get the enjoyment of Draco being nervous.

"I dare you to stick Hermione's hair in your ink."

At first he was about to reach out, and dip a portion of her oversized hair in his ink until he thought about something. _I have to write with this ink. Gross. _But since he would get to torment someone and fulfill his dare, he slowly pinched some of Hermione's hair in his fingers. Picking up his ink, he dipped it and slowly let her now green, dripping hair fall from his grip.

The sound of Snape clearing his throat caught his attention.

"Hmm, Draco. What are we doing?"

For a moment he looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I am just taking some notes Professor."

"Let's leave it at that, shall we?"

Miss Granger spun around to give a furtive glare at Draco because he interrupted her favorite part of the class. While spinning her head with the force of a train, the ink covered hair spun to hit her in the face. "Uh," She slowly wiped her face clean and stared at Draco's hand.

He looked down and true enough, he had not thought to put his ink away.

"What's your bloody problem _Granger_?"

"You know what _Malfoy_. You just dipped my hair in your ink! What a childish thing, you can't even_ think _like your sixteen, nonetheless act like it." She crossed her arms and turned around to end the conversation.

Blaise was chuckling next to him and he punched him in the arm." Man, that was awesome! You should have seen your face." Anger welled up inside Draco. He had just got caught in the dare. That meant he had to do one more.

"Shut up and just tell me my next dare you blubbering idiot."

"Come off it, you have to admit that it was a tad bit funny."

"Just tell me my next one or we're done and I don't get to dare you to snog Pansy like you want to."

With that the boy next to him shrugged and said, "Fine, but you may hate me for this."

"Just say it."

"Okay, but I warned you." Looking around and smiling at his friends he smirked at Draco. "You have to kiss Granger, right now in the middle of class."

"Huh?" Draco thought he was imagining the words that came out of his friends mouth. But then again, who would imagine something so horrible.

"Yeah, you heard me as clear as veratusearum."

Once again, another gasp came from the corner and Pansy looked as if she was about to explode in anger.

"Do you admit defeat?"

Draco normally was best at everything. "This is a stupid little kid game."

"Ah, so you are saying that you lose little kid games. Tsk, tsk, tsk. I will have to tell your mom tonight."

The rest of the Slytherins started laughing quietly, as to not draw attention from Snape, who was attempting to draw a thether reaction (the reaction certain kinds of ingredients make) on the board.

"No..."

Zambini raised his eyebrow. "You doing it then?"

Draco nodded._ I might as well_. "And I bet you ten galleons, she will kiss me back."

"Deal."

Shrugging back into his seat, he and the rest of the Slytherins waited for Draco to make his move.

Ten minutes went by and Snape went into the storage closet for three cases of Dragon gall stones.

Draco stood from his seat, without much notice from anyone except the Slytherins behind him. Getting down on the ground next to Hermione he tapped her shoulder lightly.

She looked up at him (because even on his knees he was much taller than her in her seat) and she looked him over speculatively. "What, do you need help with your potion? Why don't you just pour your ink in it so it will blow up in your face?!" Hermione Granger turned to continue scratching her quill on the parchment in front of her.

He tapped her one more time on the shoulder. This time, he was so close to her face that her eyes opened a bit more when she turned again.

"What was that Granger?" He whispered in a luring voice. She felt his cool breath on her lips.

"Wha- huh-"

Her mumbled speech was cut of by his lips crashing down on hers.

She feverishly tried to push him away, and succeeded the third push.

"Geesh Granger. I always knew you liked it rough but that was harsh."

Her brown eyes searched his smoldering ones.

She leaned forward and said, "Get your ferret face away from mine or else I will... um."

"Yes?" He closed the space a bit more and waited for her to look at him. She seemed to be staring at the floor.

No more words were spoken. She leaned forward about two centimeters, and started to snog him right there.

"Hmm," Draco realized that this was Hermione Granger he was snogging. But for once in his sixteen years, he didn't seem to mind. Reaching his left arm back while his right was in the small of her back, he felt cold metal fall into his hand. After putting that in his pocket he thought, '_Might as well get paid for it.'_

**A/N: So what do you think of it? A bit out there, I know, but tell me what you think of it. Thanks for reading, now's your chance to review if you would like!**

**This is to be beta-ed so if you see anything I need to fix, just let me know! Thanks!**


End file.
